


Force Of Justice

by Tythedudewriter3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tythedudewriter3/pseuds/Tythedudewriter3
Summary: A lost hero. A broken soldier. A girl looking to live up to a legacy. Two assassins yearning for freedom from the life they live. And a lost boy who becomes a man of hope. Separate, they're just individuals but together, they're the Force Of Justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello readers, first off I apologize for the spacing I posted this on another website so it's gonna look weird until i go back and make it look pretty. Without further adieu, the Force Of Justice. (Also the dialogue in between isn't the characters speaking it's narration)

Book 1: Rise

 

Prologue

"I remember when justice mattered."

A police car sped down the mean streets of Firestone, home to crime and vigilantes, gravesite of the hopeful. Officer Joshua Martinez made a sharp turn as he rushed to a crime scene. His partner, Officer Stacy Dewolffe had spilled her coffee all over the seat because of high speed car.

"Dammit Stacy could you please put the down frickin coffee!" Martinez cursed.

She rolled her eyes and threw the cup out the window. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Apparently some freaks in a cult have been murdering city officials so now we have to take out the bastards."

"Of course."

They sped by a street gang mercilessly beating on a man and his wife. A shot rang seconds later and the man fell to the ground.

"When terrorism wasn't as prominent as world peace or poverty."

Two thugs rushed out a corner store, one with a gun in his hand, the other with a half zipped duffle bag in hand. A police car sped by and the two winced as it scraped the side of their car.

"When man had decency. And revenge or betrayal was something unthinkable to even the darkest of hearts."

People in hooded robes surrounded a woman in a room dimmed with candles.

"Officers of the law weren't unjust and crime empires fell like just like the Roman empire."

One of the hooded men unsheathed a knife and held it up against her hand. He cut her hand then cut his own. With bloodied fingers he touched her forehead and drew an emblem on it. He then kissed it and raised his hand.

"laudate dominum Aleister, fratribus et sororibus. Nonne quasi alienas reputavit nos, et suscitabunturlacerantes te deducere in fine dierum."

"Aleister laudate dominum." they responded nonchalantly.

"Iterum laudate eum amplius? Nonne quasi alienas reputavit nos Peter."

"Aleister laudate dominum." the group said once again.

"Cum enim ad universum nihil nisi vacui tenebris est, et magna nobis merces erit."

"Praise Master Aleister."

\"When hope existed in the most hopeless situations."

Officer Martinez pulled up to a warehouse and stepped out slowly. He pulled out his gun and motioned Dewolffe to come over. She also to out her gun and aimed it forward. She kicked the door open and Martinez was right behind her. "FSPD hands where I can see them no-" They both froze where they stood. Officer Dewolffe quickly ran into a corner and let her lunch flow out while Officer Martinez slowly approached the group. Blood was everywhere. They were all limp. The room had a distinct smell of death and scented candles.

Martinez looked at one of the bodies. Slit wrists. Why? thought Martinez as he said a silent prayer.

Suddenly there was a shrill sound. Someone was laughing hysterically. Officer Martinez's head quickly looked up and Dewolffe turned around from her corner. She wiped her mouth and joined Martinez. They slowly walked up to a woman. She was covered in blood. The laughing had ceased and she had suddenly began muttering something, almost like a prayer.

"Aleister laudate dominum. Cum enim ad universum nihil nisi vacui tenebris est, et magna nobis merces erit." She was holding a knife in her hand and smiled nervously at them.

Officer Martinez slowly approached her and aimed his gun at her. His hand was shaking violently and he was scared but he wouldn't let it show. "Ma'am put the knife down now!"

"And pure evil was something that only existed in nightmares."

"Praise Master Aleister"


	2. Oblivion

****

Chapter 2: Oblivion  
  
 _ **“Listen closely, my followers time for another lesson. In the beginning there was nothing but emptiness and the heavens where the gods roamed. Their disgusting lust for power and worship brought forth their worst mistake, humanity. I tried to show them they were wrong and humanity needed to be stopped but instead they ridiculed me. I know the truth my disciples, indeed I do. When I bring the end of days we will celebrate until the end of time brothers and sisters. The age of Aleister has begun**_!”

* * *

  
  
Captain Scott Jones took a sip of his coffee and set it down on the floor, without losing eye contact with the blonde woman sitting across from him in the dark interrogation room. He adjusted his postured and had a disgruntled looked on his face. He got up in the middle of the night for some woman who wouldn't talk.   
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink ma'am?"   
  
_ Awkward silence _   
  
"Why did you assault the officer escorting you in here? I hear you bit his ear off completely. Is that why you're handcuffed to this table.?"   
_   
Still no answer _   
  
"Who are you? Why are you not speaking? You need a lawyer or something?"   
_   
More silence _   
  
"I saw the warehouse you were found in. Why were there so many dead bodies? Why did everyone die except you? Was it fear that stopped you? And who the hell is Aleister?"   
  
"I am the messenger."   
  
"For what and who?"   
  
"For everyone."   
  
Jones leaned forward to get closer to her "What exactly is your message?"   
  
"The end is here."   
  
"The end? You think this is 2012 or something?"   
  
"The innovation, the decimation, dawn of destruction, final hour, nature's judgement, the eternal day or whatever you may call it. There is no stopping it. There is no preventing it, NO RUNNING AWAY FROM THIS!"   
  
Jones got up and walked out the room, deciding she would be admitted into Olympus Mental Facility and then Iron Valley Penitentiary soon after her treatment is over.   
  
"HE'S COMING CAPTAIN JONES! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN, ENJOY YOUR FAMILY WHILE THEY'RE STILL ALIVE. **ALEISTER IS COMING**!"   
  
"You alright captain?" Officer Dewolffe.   
  
"I'm fine Stacy it's just all these crazy people going around in Firestone lately. It's a miracle I'm not a nut job myself."   
  
Suddenly the lights went out in the whole building. Within minutes dozens of officers flanked the interrogation room but were only left with a note.   
  
Captain Jones picked it up and chuckled. Nobody but an old friend.   
_   
_ _"Sorry for leaving you in the dark about this Jones. Need to investigate further. I'll drop her off at Olympus when I'm done. - Omega_ "   
  
"Alright everybody clear out get back to work!" ordered Dewolffe.   
  
"Damn vigilantes." muttered Captain Jones

* * *

  
  
"So who exactly is this psycho freak show?" asked Omega.  
  
His best friend and assistant Bailey Palmer shot him a quick glare before opening the woman's file.  
  
"Her name is Audrey Walker. As a child she was abused by her father, molested by her uncle on multiple and ran away from home at the age of 13. After she ran away she's been popping up in small time robberies, grand theft auto, shoplifting but nothing serious like murder."  
  
"So what turned her into a psychotic mass murderer?" said a voice from the shadows.  
  
It was Logan Stoneman A.K.A. the infamous partner of Omega, Z.  
  
"Don't exactly know. All it says is that she murdered her parents and uncle and then went off the grid again."  
  
"I guess I'll find out then." said Omega.  
  
Omega arrived in the interrogation room and suddenly he had an eerie feeling send an chill down his spine.  
  
Audrey looked at Omega intently when suddenly they became black and the room became an dark abyss.  
 **  
** _ **"Stop.**_ "


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be painstakingly short on account of me be tired and busy for both of which apologize. Lastly, I know this is an superhero story but there's a lack of said people. Don't worry they'll show up next chapter and this current one will be in a POV of a semi important guy. Without further adieu, The Force Of Justice

Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Hex's Journal**

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Year: Unknown**

_"I've been here so long. When is He going to let me go? Maybe never. I have accepted my fate. I did long ago. Before I was thrown in this hellhole of a dungeon. I accepted my fate when I first saw Him. His eyes were so blank. It was almost like he had no soul whatsoever and whatever he once had died so long ago. To this day I don't why I decided to fight back when he invaded my planet. I thought they myths and nothing more. I BELIEVED He wouldn't come to us. I assured my wife. I told my children they'd be safe. Oh, what I lie I told to them. What a beautiful lie. I don't have much time left here. My powers have been drained. And my will to live lessons by the second. Some day I will see again, Kara. When I drift out I'll think about you. It's always been about you. A smart man once said, part of the journey is the end. So I believe indeed this is the end. Goodbye."_

**_"You still think about her don't you?"_ **

"Get the hell of of my head."

_**"When will you learn love is irrelevant? It's a meaningless hope. A dream waiting to be broken."** _

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT LOVE IS MEANINGFUL? THAT HOPE GIVES POWER. THAT PEOPLE GIVE YOU STRENGTH? DON'T THINK I DON'T SEE THROUGH YOUR SHIT. YOU ARE NO MORE OF MONSTER THAN ME. YOU WERE BROKEN AND BATTERED. WHY CHOOSE THIS PATH?"

_**"The last time I experienced love I murdered everyone I once knew. Hence the reason you fear me. The lack of emotion in my eyes. The coldness. It sends shivers down your spine no? If you truly desire to know why I strive to destroy just look into my eyes child."** _

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

_**"Then wake child. WAKE."** _

My head was pounding. I looked to my side. My cellmate was sick and I was ordered to check on him.

"Kimaue h-help. PLEASE." Blood slowly trickled from his nose as he crawled over to me. His eyes were black. Pure darkness. Suddenly the room felt like it was about to crumble right before us. Screams of agony echoed throughout the room as he seized violently. Then in an instant there was pure darkness. The sounds of footsteps echoed in the dark abyss and my heart continued to beat rapidly fast as they came closer. The chilling sound of laughter surrounded me and I knew this was it. This was my end. My finale. Final chapter. My last stop on the journey. A figure loomed over me and my nausea had increased by tenfold when the only thing I could hear was the sound of it's raspy breathing. It bent down on one knee and took my cellmate into the abyss. Then I was awake back in the dungeon, still chained to the wall. Right about now the only option I have is suicide. A quick but painful death. Swift but terrible sword. Suddenly green eyes glowed from within the shadows. I felt my chest tightening because I know it's Him.

_**It's Aleister** _

_"Part of the journey is the end."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it's kind of vague but oh well you'll figure things out soon. Also yes I shamelessly quoted Tony Stark. It's a beautiful quote in my opinion. Anyways, please review this chapter, give me your opinions, criticisms, predictions etc. Have a lovely day and I'll see later true believers, Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review and all that good jazz. Farewell!


End file.
